


This is your home

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [36]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: "I'm the queen of letting these people down." Cisco and Caitlin talk about Killer Frost and friendship.Spoilers for The Flash 413





	This is your home

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite nonnie on tumblr requested a talk between Cisco and Caitlin about her fear of her friends leaving her. Starts right from the end of the episode at Barry's welcome home party.
> 
> Title from "You Say" by Saving Jane

“Hey,” Cisco says as Caitlin’s pulling on her jacket. “Want a lift?”

That used to mean one of them would drive the other home. Usually Caitlin since Cisco just drives the Star Labs van. Now it means that Cisco will breach them to Caitlin’s apartment with a pit stop to a universe of her choice. 

“Sure,” Caitlin says, and opens the door for him. “Can we stop at that bakery on Earth-6?”

Cisco grins at her. “Yum, cupcakes,” he says in reply as they step through the breach together. 

“So,” Cisco says, reaching across the little table to swipe some of Caitlin’s frosting.

She yanks it back. “Hey!”

Cisco grins around his finger. “Ralph said Frost gave him a pep talk today.”

Caitlin rolls her eyes. “I’m surprised she didn’t freeze him to his couch.”

“Now that would be funny,” Cisco says. “Do you remember what Frost said?”

Caitlin shoots him an unimpressed glare. “How many times do we have to go over this?”

“Just checking.” Cisco nudges her leg with his foot. “Frost said she’s, and I quote, the queen of letting us down.”

Caitlin keeps her head bowed, fiddling with the paper wrapper from her cupcake.

“Cait, do you think you’ve let us down?” Cisco asks, reaching out to brush his fingers over her arm.

She sighs. “Of course I have. I went crazy and evil and I kidnapped you and tried to kill you.” Her voice wavers. “How could you forgive me for that? How could you still want me around?”

“How many times do we have to go over  _ this _ ?” Cisco asks gently. 

Caitlin presses her hands against her face, covering her eyes. “Maybe one more time,” she says in a tiny voice.

Cisco prys her hands away and wraps them in his own. “Caitlin. You are not responsible for what Killer Frost did or does. The only thing you did to hurt me was die.”

Caitlin laughs through a sob. “I’m sorry for dying then.”

“You should be.” Cisco squeezes her hands. “But you came back. So don’t die again, okay?”

Caitlin wipes her cheeks on her sleeve. “I’ll try.”

“Frost has come a long way, anyway. She hasn’t tried to kill anyone all year.” Cisco grins.

Caitlin smiles a little. “Can we go home now?”

“Yeah,” Cisco says. “But you have to finish your cupcake first. No food in the breaches.”

Caitlin sticks her tongue out, but obediently takes a bite out of her cupcake.

Cisco leans against Caitlin’s door frame as she hovers. “Spit it out,” he says. “What’s wrong?”

“I miss you,” Caitlin blurts out, flushing. She hurries to explain. “I feel like I’ve barely seen you since I came back and it feels like you’re still upset with me.”

Cisco straightens slowly. “Cait-”

She holds up her hand. “No, I get it. Even if you rationally know you aren’t mad, you still associate Frost with me and-”

“Caitlin,” Cisco says firmly, reaching out to hold her shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

Caitlin goes still.

“I should have tried harder. I haven’t been avoiding you, and I don’t hate you. I’m the one who wanted you to come back, remember?”

Caitlin sniffs. “Yeah,” she says in a tiny voice.

“I love you, Caitlin,” Cisco says, sliding his hands down her arms to take her hands. “You are my best friend and Frost can’t change that.”

She takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. “Okay.”

“I promise we’ll spend more time outside of work.” He swings their hands. “How about now? Impromptu movie night?”

Caitlin fidgets. “It’s a work night.”

Cisco rolls his eyes and walks her backwards into her apartment. “We don’t exactly have a boss anymore. No one will care if we go in late tomorrow. In fact,” he wiggles his eyebrows, “I have a feeling Barry and Iris will be in late tomorrow, too.”

“Ewwww,” Caitlin says, but leans against him as he guides her to the couch.

“Now,” Cisco says, pulling her down with him. “What are we watching?”


End file.
